I'll Fight The Flames For You Emily, Always
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: This is a rewrite of season 2 episode 17 and 18. What-if Kate had a daughter when the bomb when off in her apartment. Can Castle save the both of them in time? Or will it be one over the other? The love of his life, or a promise that he made to a 2 and three quarter year old? *NEW COVER IMAGE, AND UPLOADING CHAPTERS FASTER*
1. Prolouge

**Hello all ya'll, first off I would like to apologize in advance if I use any ya'lls or aints in my story. Next please answer the poll on my profile; it is for **_**any**_** one of my stories. Last I want to thank all ya'll for reading this story.**

**Summary: This takes place in season 2 episodes 17 and 18. Yes, I am going to just say it, this is a Caskett story about how Alexis and Kate's daughter (whose name I am still holding and you will find out in the story. So just read it.) It is about when the bomb goes off can Castle fight the flames of the fire and save both Kate and her daughter or will he have to choose between the two.**

**If you have already read this first chapter, please read it again, it is a little different, more realistic and no mistakes now that I have a Beta, so thank-you to **_**The Little Monster 1024.**_

"Kate, are you in there? Kate?" Rick Castle yells while he debates whether or not he should jump on the door to knock it down. "Ow, ouch." He picked himself up off the floor of Kate's floor. He realized that breathing was going to be a difficult thing to do very shortly. "Kate, Kate..." He calls out franticly, knowing that he shouldn't breathe in the fumes of the flames.

As he is looking around not having a single idea as to where to start looking for his partner, he can just make out a faint cough of someone to his left."Kate?" Castle says hoping that it is most definitely her and that she is alive. That's when he sees the charcoaled color hand grasp the side of the cast iron tub. The next thing he sees makes a jar full of relief spread across his face.

He can see her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail that is starting to come loose as she lifts her head up and looks down at her body in pain. She tries to lift her body up again and can feel the pain shoot through her spine and another coughing fit starts up. Right as she is going to put her head back down she can see _him,_ her partner, the man she has grown to care for over time. He's is trying so hard to get to her, but is blocked by debris and parts of the apartment that are collapsing and falling down on top of him.

As he reaches her, part of the bathroom door is on top of the tub, her back is turned away from him, and she is still in a coughing fit while trying to get up. "You're alive," he says and it comes out with a sigh of relief at the end, "oh, and you're naked." He just realizes as he looks down into the tub where she is _still_ currently at. _'Oh, so that's why she was turned away from me when I entered the bathroom.'_ "Castle turn around." Kate Beckett says with just a tad bit of annoyance in her voice.

Rick nods and does as she says not wanting her to be mad at him for the next half a decade. Once she is done coughing he speaks his thoughts taking a leap of faith that she won't kill him for what he is about to say."You know, the apartment _is_ on fire right now might not be the time for modesty." He says watching the fire spread like a wildfire.

_'He has a point,'_ she thinks to herself while bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them and hugging them to her chest. She takes a few deep breathes and leans back against the tub, her back still to him. "Castle," she says taking a deep breath, her daughter's welfare being the only thing on her mind. "Hand me a towel." Kate says and raises her right arm up to him, _still_ not facing him.

He goes to reach for a towel with his right hand but stops. "The towels are on fire." He states with worry creeping into his voice, but tries to hide it with courage and bravery. "Well what about the bathrobe?" She asks swerving her head from the left trying to see the bathrobe. She can feel the panic rise up into her chest worried about her daughter, and not being able to get to her.

He goes to reach for that with his left hand and stops halfway, mouth gaped open going to speak but stops midway through the first word. Going for another tactic he tries to ask her a question instead. "Do have anything that may not be flammable?" He asks annoyance evident in his voice, but makes the mistake of turning his head and chest around to talk to her. "Castle," She hisses and waves her hand for him to turn around before bringing it back down.

She thinks she can hear the faint sound of a sorry from him, little does she know that he is already beating himself up for that, afraid that he lost her trust after trying so hard to gain it back again after the incident that had happened last spring. The incident that almost made her run back into her ex-boyfriends arms, and end their partnership forever. She raises her right arm up again and says, "Give me your jacket."

Keeping his face trained on the fire ahead of him he quickly slips his jacket off and turns around, but keeps his head turned to the side. Using her left hand to push down and pick herself up Beckett speaks to Castle. "Don't look," she says her words short but effective. "I'm not… I'm not looking." Castle states his voice not wavering at all and showing pure honesty. Holding his jacket up and keeping his head turned to the side, but eyes closed, Kate watched his faces gauging his reaction as she leaned back against his jacket and he wrapped it around her slim figure.

"Alright?" Castle asked having let go of his jacket hoping she had a good hold on it. Taking a deep breath making sure she was covered up the most she could be she breathed out yeah in response. He turned around and thought she looked very sexy and hot in his jacket. _'What's happening to me?'_ He asked himself. Taking her left arm and hand with the left side of his body he let her lean against him while his right arm snaked around her waist and gently picked her up and carried her out of the bath tub.

"I dove into the tub just as it blew." Kate said clinging on to Castle for dear life as she walked on unsteady legs. "Can you walk?" Rick asked holding on to her as he realized her legs were unsteady.

"Ah, yeah, it's just; I'm a little banged up." Kate said hopping on one foot while Castle supported her upper body with his strong muscular form, which Kate couldn't help but notice. _'Jeez, what, did I hit my head when I dove for cover?'_ Kate asked herself.

She tries to walk faster and get to her daughter's bedroom faster than before. She can hear Castle chant behind her nice and easy, nice and easy. She stopped for a second and breathed out a yeah to acknowledge him, she looked deep into his icy blue eyes and for once didn't see that light that always shone through his eyes, she saw a worry, scared and understanding mature grown-up. Their eyes spoke volumes to each other, and when she was on her way to pass her kitchen her legs gave out and crumbled into Castles warm, strong, loving embrace as he caught her just in time before she fell to the floor.

"No, no Castle I have to get to her. I have to get to my daughter." Kate said trying to stand back up as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"NO Kate, NO. I will go get her, but Kate we need to figure out where the bomb exploded form, okay?" Castle asked while rearranging her ankle so that she didn't hurt it any more. _'Oh my gosh, he just used my first name.' _Kate thought to herself as her heart quickened at the thought.

"Uh, okay. Well it is not that bad in the bathroom and the kitchen which means the bomb had to have gone off on the opposite side of the house." Beckett stated quickly going into cop mode.

"Alright, so the bomb must have gone off down this hallway." Castle said while surveying the damage done to the rooms down the opposite hallway where Kate's bedroom is. Having remembered from before when he spent the night, wanting to protect her from that psychopath that's still out there, that the hallway opposite of her bedroom was her own bedroom and own bathroom, plus her guest room. On the right side of the hallway was her daughter's bedroom and bathroom, and on the left side was her daughter's playroom then Kate's home office. "Hey Rick, can you see which room had the bomb in it for me, please." Kate said looking up at him through glossy chocolate brown eyes. He could tell that she was either in a lot of pain, or worried about her sweet little baby girl, probably both come to think of it.

Castle nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked slowly over to the hallway stopping at the first room on the right and peering in to the room. By just looking at the extent of the damage Rick was able to tell that this was the room where the bomb went off at. Having known what was in that room, he solemnly walked back over to Kate his eyes starting to get glossy from unshed tears. He squatted down and looked Kate in the eyes; he pulled her into him and spoke the words Kate never ever wanted to hear. "Kate," Castle said making sure she had his full attention, "the bomb was in the first bedroom on the right side of the hallway." He could literally feel her flinch in his arms and take in a deep breath trying not to cry.

"The bomb went off in Emily's bedroom."

**Alright, well that was only the prologue; things will get more intense in the next chapter. I will try to update soon, but no promises. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed, as well as any suggestions or questions I will be more than happy to answer for you. Love all ya'll.**


	2. We can't ALWAYS save everyone Can we?

**AN: Hey, yeah, so, um… I know it must seem like it has been FOREVER since I last updated but I was trying to finish all of my school work that I have to do over the summer to work ahead. But I am going to try to stay at least 3 chapters ahead from now on. I have also learned my lesson for next time that I should right at least half of my story done ahead of time before I upload the first chapter. Sorry guys. **** So…hear goes nothing. And I haven't heard from my beta in forever...so I had to beta the story myself. **

**OH, AND WHOEVER GUESS SENT ME A MESSAGE SAYING THAT THIS STORY WAS DISGUSTING BECAUSE KATE AND ALEXIS HAVE A DAUGHTER IN THIS STORY...THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT, AND IS NOT TRUE WHATSOEVER. CASTLE HAS ALEXIS AS A DAUGHTER AND KATE HAS EMILY. PERIOD!**

**Oh, yeah by the way I am looking for a new beta, as I can't get a hold of mine for almost two months now, anyone interested?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show… Emily would be in it. Emily is mine… that's it.**

* * *

"_The bomb went off in Emily's bedroom."_

* * *

"No, no, Castle, no. Please go pull her out of there." Kate sobbed as tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Kate there is no reason to, it, it, and it would only be bones, maybe a little bit of flesh because of how small and young she is." Castle told her while trying to pull her up off of the floor. "Kate, we need to get out of here now!" Castle said as he continued to pick her up only to have her fight against him.

"NO RICK! I know this is pretty rude and low but what if that was Alexis in there? Huh? You wouldn't just leave without checking first, so PLEASE go check for me, or I will do it myself." Kate stated not moving from her spot. Just as Castle went to respond they heard a yell from help coming from the master bedroom, Kate's room. Kate and Castle turned and looked at each other both knowing that scream, right as Castle took off in a sprint towards her bedroom leaving her there against the wall all by herself.

"EMILY? EMILY? Where are you sweetie?" Castle yelled when he entered in Kate's bedroom and not being able to see her. "I undwe te bwed Cassie." Emily replied using her nickname for him since she couldn't say Castle yet. "I to afrawd to mowe. Tere was tis big ba-boom. She finished letting out a loud yelp when another piece of debris fell to the ground right in front of her face. "Emily, crawl over to me. Come on, I am going to get both you and your mommy out of here. But we need to hurry, come on Emily crawl to me honey. Trust me, your mommy does." Castle said as he knelt down on the side of the bed that wasn't blocked by debris.

"Momma twust you?" Emily asked still looking a little unsure if she should or not. But yet still inching closer to him at the same time. "Yeah baby, your mommy trusts me, and she is right in the other hall waiting for us, but we got to hurry." Castle said stretching out his arms to her so that way her small figure and light weight body could just go and crawl right into his big, strong and fierce arms. She was still a little unsure until another piece of debris fell next to her again, causing her little body to jump up and hit her back against the wood of the baseboard and causing her to yell out in pain and fear. She went crawling into his arms and he scoped her up and cradled her to his big, muscular, broad chest protectively.

He went sprinting out of the bedroom to try and avoid any of the debris falling still. "Whair's Momma?" Emily said her voice cracking at the end of the question. She started sobbing in his arms and started coughing then breathing heavily, very hardly. Castle repositioned her so her chest was against his chest, she laid her head down on his neck and try to get her breathing under control. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine as another piece of debris fell behind them and then one in front of them. Her little body tensed up as she bit back a yelp, her throat getting raspy and hurting even more. _'Just like her mom, always got to be strong.'_ Castle thought to himself.

"Okay, new plan. I am going to jump and duck over the big pieces of wood, and I need you to _**NOT**_ move no matter what, okay?" Castle gently whispered into Emily's chestnut golden locks, and felt her nod against him. "Oh, and Emily, I am so sorry if you somehow get hurt in all of this. I hope you someday find it in that sweet and innocent heart of yours to forgive me." Castle said looking her straight in her eyes, and felt his heart being ripped from his chest when she replied back, "tis gonna be o'tay Cassy. I luv you too." She said it in her sweet and innocent voice that she _must_ have inherited from her mother.

"I luv you Cassy, jwst lite you luv my momma rwigt?" She asked innocently, as he was left speechless but was saved just as another piece of debris feel right next to them and Emily started screaming for her mommy. "Alright Emily, here we go." He said taking his first step over the piece of debris on the floor while ducking under a slanted one at the same time. Just but taking a guess he could tell that in his next piece either him or Emily were going to get her, so he opted for him.

Ducking under another piece that had a little burn to it he put both of his huge hands over her tiny head and let the burn irritate his skin and scrape his head against the wood. Biting back a yelp as to not startle the little girl who was in his arms that was already shaken up as it is, he settled for a hiss instead. It could just see the clearing, he could just see Kate's face, and he could see her gasping for air and trying so hard to stay awake for them. "KATE!" He yelled. "GO OUTSIDE INTO THE HALLWAY, WE'LL MEET YOU OUT THERE!" He yelled once again, and was surprised when she obligated so easily.

"Two more piece Em, just two more." He whispered to the mini Beckett in his arms as she looked so much like her mother, with those chestnut locks, hazel eyes that change depending on the seasons, perfectly tan skin, toned just right too, slim figure and muscular strength. But that was only the physical characteristics it was on the inside that mattered the most to him, her caring, loving heart, her forgiveness, attitude, glare, and _so_ Beckett like part of her, which was everything to him.

Taking the final duck and step over they were free from the hallway of doom. Walking over to the front door and walking on_ top_ of the front door than out into the corridor he is met with the sight of Kate leaning up against the hallway trying to stay with it, but the pain becoming too much for her and Castle has to run over to her to catch her in time or else she would have fallen face first on to the hard carpet.

"We owt yet, Cassy? My see momma?" Emily asks. "Yeah baby, you can see me know." Kate answers as she tries to go and reach for Emily but Castle takes a step back. The confusion is very evident on Kate's face. "I know she is your daughter Kate, but you are in _no_ condition to hold her at the moment maybe afterwards though." Castle told Kate as she nodded her head in agreement, but not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Okay, so we can't take the elevator and there is no way that I can carry the both of you unless…" Castle said as he took his eyes off of Kate and looked down at Emily who had repositioned herself to be looking at Kate and him at the same time.

"Hey Em, we are going to do things a little differently now, okay?" Castle said to her while he went to set her down real quick. "O'tay Cassy, bwt fiwe spweding vwery fat." Emily answered looking at all the fire then back at Castle and Kate. Castle squatted down to Emily's level and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I am going to get you out of this Emily, I promise." Kate's heart swelled at what Castle just told her daughter, the love that was shining through his eyes to Emily was nearly too overwhelming for her.

"Pinka pwomise Cassy?" Emily asked him, and Castle hooked his pinky finger over hers. With her little finger hooked into his big one you would have never have know that she had her pinky in his. "I pinky promise Emily," Castle said debating if he should say what he was thinking right now. He took a risk and did, "I care about you and your mommy too much for that to happen." And with that he stood back up and looked Kate dead straight in the eyes, and lifted his hand up to cup her chin and whispered to her that he would get the both of them out, even if it killed him. "I need the both of you to trust me, okay?" He asked them. "I trust you Rick, I trust you with both mine and Emily's life." Kate answered for both her and her daughter, while Emily nodded her "yes."

Putting an arm behind Kate's back and another under her legs Castle scooped her up and held her bridal style while she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. She had her arms around his neck and his brown coat opened up somewhat. "Kate, my jacket is open." He said to her seriously, and she just kept staring at him in the eyes, and he could see something in there, but what? He didn't know until she started talking, "I know Castle, but I trust you. And I trust that you won't take advantage of me." She said the last part in a whisper as to not let Emily here. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second to mesmerize the moment in time that Katherine Houghton Beckett said that she trusted him.

Feeling a little tug on his pants, he looked down to see Emily looking up at him. The question in her eyes as to what he was going to do to her, as he was holding her mommy. He squat down as he looked Emily in the eyes and studied to see how badly she was hurt. He came to the conclusion that she would be okay enough for what he had in mind. "Emily, you want a piggy back ride?" Castle asked her in an enthusiastic voice, as in hopes to get her spirits back up. He just couldn't stand not seeing the light shining in her eyes. "Yeah, Cassy!" She replied back just as enthusiastic or a little bit more, as she nodded her head "yes."

She walked around to his back and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his back, or the best she could by making it just barley to his sides. Kate took one of her arms and slid them down his broad chest and across his sides and around to under one of Emily's legs, and then did the same with her other arm and put it under Emily's other leg and hooked her hands together under Emily's small but so she didn't fall. Trusting that Castle had Kate, and that Kate had Emily, and that Emily was holding on to Castle for dear life, Castle started walking out the door that lead to the staircase and down the stairs.

He had just cleared one level when they could hear the sirens in the distance, and Castle knowing that Kate was big about modesty told Emily to grab the far side of the jacket and pull it over and close the middle button. Kate lifted her arms up and pushed Emily up in the process, and Emily had one hand holding on to Castle for dear life while the other slowly but surely let go and grabbed the jacket and threw the side over real quick, but did not button it. Her hand quickly threw back to Castle's neck as she was too scared. "Emily, sweetie were not going to drop you, your mommy has your bottom and my shirt isn't going anywhere anytime soon, either is my neck." Castle said trying to coaxing her into trying it again. "We got you my sweet baby girl." Kate said while giving her the best smile that she could force on to her face through the pain. Giving it one more shot Emily managed to button up the jacket and Kate was covered, for the most part of course.

"The sirens are getting closer." Castle thought out load as he started walking again and had three more floors to clear. With each step he took Emily would giggle at the bounce and it made his heart to swell to see how happy she was. But by time he had cleared the third floor he could hear Kate start to whimper against him in pain. He looked down and saw how she was trying to conceal the pain and kept smiling up at Emily. Just by the look on her, it would have to take a dummy to not see the pain clearly evident on her face with each step he took it only hurt her more. So he slowed his steps down, one by one walking not prancing to get away from the fire.

By time he had cleared the second floor and was watching Kate's face he could tell when it dawned on her that they weren't going at fast as they usually were. Looking up at Rick, Kate could tell that he had seen the pain on her face as his face had a look of pure concern on it as he stare down at her. Using her upper body strength she was able to lift her head up to his shoulder and rested there, while she turned her head and placed her mouth right next to his ear, her breath warm, hot, comforting in this time of need against his ear. She whispered, "Don't worry about me Rick, and just get my baby girl out of here." She contemplated telling him this next part, but she took the risk. "She has asthma and she has already been coughing and having hard time breathing. So go as fast, or faster as you were up at the top when we first begin this journey."

If he hadn't known better he would read between the lines at what she had just said. If just reached the base platform that meant he cleared that level only one left. Looking down at her as she nodded her head yes, he pranced and went faster trying to not look at her face that showed pain all over it. He knew that if he looked at her he would see the pain and end up slowing down and taking it one step at a time. The sirens had arrived just as he made it half way, Kate's pain reaching an all time high by know, Emily's coughing and breathing way worse than before, and him just trying to keep the body strength up and trying to make it through the last half that they had to go.

'Why did the first level always have to have the most stairs?' Kate and Rick thought to themselves without knowing it, until they looked into each other's eyes and saw the same question lingering there in the back of their minds, but up front, first and for most was Emily. They both had a look of concern on their face when they heard her try to talk. "My thwoat and lungys huwting Cassy. My gewetine sleepy alto." She said, as Kate looked up at her as she laid her face down on Castle's head and started to close her eyes.

"NO, EMILY, NO! You have to keep your eyes awake Emily, for me, please." Kate begged her, knowing that if she lost her then she would be losing the thing that meant the most to her. "Come on Emily only Five more steps than we run through the lobby that's all. Come on sweetie for mommy and me please." Castle coaxed her, hoping that she would stay awake long enough. "My trwing," she said to them. "Okay, done with the stairs now just the lobby." Castle said as he started running through the lobby the best he could with carrying between 130-145 pounds of weight. "

"Sowway Momma and Cassy, my can'te dwo it." Emily said as Castle and Kate shared a look of mix emotions some being sadness, panic, scared, and anger at what this psychopath had done. "Gwoodknigty," Emily said as she laid her head down again and closed her eyes and they both her breathing even out just as he reached the door and pushed it open. He took one step out when they both heard and felt her breathing stop, and Kate watched as Emily's eyes opened again when she figured out that she wasn't breathing and Emily's eyes widened in shock before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her eyelids closed, and Kate Beckett let out a panic, madding, saddening scream that nobody has ever heard come from her, right as Castle reached the ambulance.

* * *

**AN: How was that? I'm updating sooner now, (mainly because I wrote this chapter ahead of time.) I am SUPER in love with this story, and know from the poll that I used to have up that a lot of people like longer chapters with long paragraphs. So I tried. I take any request just PM me or drop it in the review and I will get back to you ASAP. Please review/favorite/follow, (especially if you want me to continue, because on my multichapter fic for NCIS I got next to NO reviews/favorite/follows. And ended the story earlier than expected. Just so you know.)**


	3. Ambulances

**AN: So, I don't really know what I should do for this chapter, so, yeah, um, just playing it by year here people, or whatever pops into my head while I am writing. That has a tendency to happen to me, A LOT!**

**OMG...I am so sorry everyone, I uploaded this chapter in Doc Manager, but totally forgot to uploaded it in Manage Stories. I am soooooooooo sorry guys. I have no idea what must of been going through my head at the time.**

**Chapter 4 _IS_ in progress.**

**Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. **

**Disclaimer: Ha, they **_**mine?**_** Yeah, I um, I ain't that lucky, yet, of course. Also I tend to forget disclaimers quite a lot actually, so this is goes for ALL of them for this story. I will still add them, when I remember too though.**

* * *

_Kate Beckett let out a panic, madding, saddening scream that nobody has ever heard come from her, right as Castle reached the ambulance._

* * *

Seeing multiple paramedics and ambulance and gurney's Castle laid Kate down on one than Emily on another right next to her. Paramedics rushed over to Kate and Emily, going over vitals and breathing, their main concern being Emily though. A couple of paramedics tried to wheel Emily away and to the hospital which only caused more of a panic attack out of Kate. "No, I'm her mom, I'm staying with her, bring her back to me." Kate said as she tried getting up and going after Emily. "Kate no, you will be going to the hospital also just let them take Emily now." Castle said as he pushed her back down on to the gurney and kept her down as they strapped her in and she was still fighting against them.

"Stay with her Castle, please for me. I trust you." She said right as they started wheeling her away too. Quickly he swung around to Emily's ambulance to see them about to shut the doors and take her, right as Castle slipped his hand through and pulled the doors back and jumped in. "I ride too," he said, voice stern, strong, and he had that look on his face that clearly said, "Don't even think about messing with me right now." The paramedics only shared a look before they both nodded their head in agreement. Both knowing that she is a minor who slipped into the light, and that this man was leaving no room for argument. Taking hold of Emily's hand he held on to her for dear life while he slowly strokes his hand across her cheek and all round her face.

"Uh, Sir?" One of the paramedics asked a male while the other was a female. The male had shady blond hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, perfectly manicured nails, and neatly waxed eyebrows. All while the female had plucked eyebrows, as you could tell that she missed some, puffed out bottom lip, with a tin top lip, brown hair with hints of red highlights in them, and perfectly slim nose. In any other circumstance he would be using his "ruggedly handsome features," and charm to pick her up, but now was not the time. It would probably never be "_the time" _for him again, not after this evening at least. Both wearing white dark denim jeans and a dark blue top with the symbols and bold capitalized FDNY lettering on it, he had his hair combed to the side, while she had it up in a neatly, tightly combed back bun.

Realizing that he had yet to answer him yet, he turned back into the conversation and raised one of his eyebrows up, as if to ask _what?_ "We know that this must be a very hard time for you," Castle had to bite back a scuff at that part; they probably had no idea what the heck he was going through. "But we need to know if she hurt herself anywhere else then we can see evident on her." The female paramedic answered while looking him over two and giving him an, "Oh, I know who you are, and I think it would be best if we were to talk in private later. Just to make sure you are okay, ya know just to make sure there wasn't any damage done to your body." While giving him a dazzling smile, _'probably her pick up line'_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were confirmed when the male paramedic rolled his eyes at her.

Turning back to the male paramedic, whose name tag read John, he answered the question with as much clarification as he could. "She got scared when a piece of debris fell next to her when she was hiding underneath the bed, and got startled which made her jump and scrape her back in the process." He finished up with looking down at Emily and praying to any god that was listening that she and that drop-dead-gorgeous Mom of hers would be alright. Looking out the windows of the back of the motor vehicle he could see that they were passing the precinct now, and should be at the hospital in the next ten minutes.

The female paramedic, whose name tag read Janet, phones ring. Castle is about to go through the roof until he realizes that it is just another paramedic on the phone from the ambulance that is taking Kate to the hospital. Apparently she started to threat bodily harm if she didn't get an update on Emily STAT. _'That's my girl!'_ Castle thinks to himself, _'wait… What? My girl? Get a grip of yourself RICHARD.'_ He all but yells to his inner thoughts, only to have his heart argue back to him as an argument breaks out inside of his head.

He is brought back from is thoughts when he hears an alarming sound coming from the other side of the vehicle. It takes his head a minute to register what is going on as they arrive at the hospital, and he realizes that Emily just flat-lined. _'But flat-lined means, her heart stopped beating.'_ He hears him tell himself when it all registers in his head. They get her out of the ambulance and he is still holding her hand as Kate is unloaded out of the ambulance, and something has changed with her. Everything is happening to fast for his brain to comprehend and understand it.

All he knows is that there is a nice, sweet, older lady who is dressed in those weird nurse outfits with the cartons all over them, that makes him sick just looking at them because it makes him have to be forced to except reality. Something he seriously doesn't want to do right now.

"Son, take a deep breath Son, deep breaths. They are both going to be okay, your daughter and the mother of your daughter are going to be okay. Just let the doctors do what they have to do. Let her hand go Son, let her hand go." The little old lady tells him, whose name tag reads Mary Ann. He's in a trance doesn't even know what is going on all he knows it that, somebody, maybe even more than just one somebody, is trying to pry his hand from Emily. And he is not about to let that happen until he hears _her, she's_ _calling _for him.

He turns around and there she is, she looks off, like something worse has changed in her. He lets Emily's hand go and runs over to her, he can tell as he gets closer that something is _terribly wrong._ And maybe, just maybe, if he wasn't such in a trance before he might have heard what the nurse and doctors had said. It's not until _he knows_ for a fact that they took Emily away and that she is in good hands, does he jump up on the side of Kate's gurney and grab her hand as they start wheeling her in. And that's when he sees it, understands why she is on the verge of tears and is still crying for him, or is she crying out in pain, both he decides.

He tries to calm her down shush her, but there is not much you can do for the love of your life when they have at least a half a foot long piece of debris in their side. He hears her cries out in pain one more time, and takes his prying gaze away her side and up to her eyes. All he can hope for is that she is his last image before her eyes shut close and her breathing stops, once and for all today.

* * *

**AN: WOW… um okay then. This is**_** NOT**_** how I was going to write this chapter but it sorta just started to take on a life of its own. Hope you like it and first five people to review get a sneak peek for the next chapter. BTW this is NOT me begging for more reviews, this is just me being nice and letting you guys have a sneak peek. So…thank my brain and hands as it just typed this challenge and second half of the chapter without my knowledge.**

**P.S. Normally I hate it when authors do this with chapters, end them so shortly with like, NOTHING in them. But I felt like it was necessary this one time.**


	4. The Meet and Greet

**AN: So this is sorta just a little filler chapter, as I am sick. Which is also good news, because I can write more now. Hope this chapter meets some expectations.**

* * *

_He tries to calm her down shush her, but there is not much you can do for the love of your life when they have at least a half a foot long piece of debris in their side. He hears her cries out in pain one more time, and takes his prying gaze away her side and up to her eyes. All he can hope for is that she is his last image before her eyes shut close and her breathing stops, once and for all today._

* * *

Letting her hand go and jumping off of the gurney he stumbled backwards nearly losing his balance in the process. He watched as they wheeled the love of his life away and into what he assumes is an operation room, as they try to figure out how the heck they are going to get that piece of debris out of her. But that was over five hours ago.

Lanie is sitting across from him; she keeps telling him that no news is good news, but he is starting to lose faith in that saying by every passing second. Martha and Alexis are next to him, Alexis holding on to him for dear-life and him holding on to Martha for dear-life. Javi has taking his spot harassing the nurses for information with Kev right next to him to back him up. He had the nurses call everyone for him; he just couldn't register what was going on, and what he should do.

He keeps blaming himself for not figuring it out sooner, and for not getting them out faster, or not getting hurt instead. He would scarify his own life if it meant that Emily could live to her third birthday right around the corner, and if Kate could live to see Emily get bigger just one more day. He would.

"Where's my daughter? Huh? Where's my granddaughter?" Comes running and yelling an older man with bed head grey hair and a brown leather jacket on with a casual pair of jeans, plus a shirt on underneath it.

"Mr. Beckett, do you remember me and my partner? We work with your daughter, detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan?" Javi ask the older gentleman who he has now learned to be Kate's father, and Emily's grandfather.

"Yes, of course I remember you two. You keep my Katie-bug and Emma-Jemma safe for me when I can't. Day in and day out. And please call me Jim we have already been through this Javier." Jim stated matter-of-factly. "Yes sir that is us. I am going to take it, that you were in bed when you found out about everything." Kev started talking to him as he and Javi lead them over to the others. "Yeah, I had trouble sleeping and went to get a glass of water and watch some news when I saw the explosion and their apartment. How are they? Are they going to make it? What's been going on? The news said that the bomb went off almost five and a half hours ago." Jim gushed out all in one breath, _probably not good for someone his age._ Castle thought to himself.

"Hello Jim, long time no see. We have yet to hear word on them two, but when they came in Emily had just flat-lined in the ambulance and Kate had about a half a foot long piece of debris in her side. Right as she went through the doors to the operation room she closed her eyes. That's all we know at the time." Lanie answered him and gave him a smile as she tried to hold back tears and her wavering voice at the end. He nodded his head to her to show that he was listen and understood.

"How did they get out of the building? The news never did say." Jim asked, and everyone's gaze switched to Castle and back to Jim in a split second. "I am going to take it, that it has something to do with you young man." Castle could practically fill the anger rolling off of Jim in waves.

Anger though? He didn't know why. Didn't he just save this elderly man's daughter and granddaughter? Shouldn't _he_ be the one upset and morning what happened, while Castle was angry? Angry at the world for what had happened, angry at Scott Dunn for the bomb, and lastly angry at himself for writing the books that had put Kate and her Daughter, _oh, _her precious sweet little angel in the hospital.

"Yeah. You could say that your granddaughter, and daughter getting _saved,_ instead of dying, had something to do with me."

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger, don't hate me… Chapters should probably be up more frequent, because of being sick, and I am going to start writing them a little bit shorter, so that way I can uploaded each chapter faster. Review? **


	5. They can't all be awake, now can they?

**AN:** **Here is chapter five for all of my loyal readers who know that I am sick and can now write faster. Especially since Ma just announced throughout the house that siblings have to sleep away from me tonight, and with her. So, basically I can write for the night, since I cannot fall asleep.**

* * *

"_Yeah. You could say that your granddaughter, and daughter getting saved, instead of dying, had something to do with me."_

* * *

"Why, good morning there Sleeping Beauty how was that nap of yours that you took?" Castle says as he walks over to the side of her bed. "Wanna play another round of Texas's Hold 'Em?" He asks as he grabbed the stack from on the night stand next o the hospital bed. "Of course minus the fact that your mom s going to kill me later for teaching you this game." Castle mumbled to himself as he set-up the game and helped the little girl sit up straighter in her bed.

"Yeah, Cassy. Wlet's pway ajain." Emily said all too happy for playing a poker game at the age of almost three. "My had fwun last timey."

"You had fun last timey?" Castle asked with fake enthusiasm while trying not to look at all of the bruises and scratches on the two year olds innocent body. _Oh, god_ how he felt _so_ responsible for what had happened last week.

After the brief, rough, angst meeting with Kate's father, the doctor who had taken Emily in the back to operate had come back and ask for Castle and Jim both, and to see they credentials to make sure that they were who they said they were.

Emily wasn't that bad actually once all of the smoke and dried blood was washed off of her body, and they were able to see the actual cuts and scratches on her body. Her back was the worse area of them all, she had an open wound that looked like she had been whipped in the same spot, the same way, and several times.

Her arms had scratches and bruises covered all over and around them and her legs too. Nothing broken though, thank god. Castle had sent a prayer of thanks to whatever God out there that had answer is previous prayer, and was still listen to his calls when Kate and Emily's lives were on the line.

Her chest was a different story though. Bruised ribs can make a little two year old angel scream at the top of her lungs when she first wakes up from a coma. But they can also trigger an asthma attack, when they are caused in a burning building with a lot of smoke.

"Cassy, Cassy CASSY!" Emily screamed when Castle wouldn't snap out of his very darkening thoughts the longer he was falling down in them.

"Oh, yes sweetie, let's get back to the game. Shall we?" Castle asked as he set the deck down in front of her for her to cut into two halves, which she did not fail to do, and make as equally as possibly.

The sound of a glass door sliding open behind Castle made him turn around in his seat to see the night time nurse come walk on in to check on them.

"Hi Nuwse Cindy!" Emily said in a very giggle voice. A voice that Castle had learn to become her 'I am so not peeking at the cards and cheating so I have all of the winning cards.'

Nurse Cindy just looked from Castle to Emily and back again with a very disapproving look on her face as she shook her head trying not to laugh at the two goofballs sitting right in front of her acting as if they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You do know that these are all glass windows, right Mr. Castle? And we can see everything that goes on in here." Nurse Cindy asked as she checked over Emily's vitals.

"As a matter of fact yes I do. I did pay for this particular room for a reason, remember Nurse Cindy?" Castle stated matter-of-factly.

"Evewythingy?" Emily asked looking up at the nurse.

"_Everything."_ Castle and Cindy said at the same time while smirking at each other. Both trying not to laugh when Emily put the cards back down and handed them to Castle to shuffle again.

"You cwt dek tis tiwm." Emily said looking down at her hands looking very guilty and sad all of a sudden.

"It's okay Emily; everything is going to be okay again." Castle said hopping that she caught the hidden message in his words. The look on her face said everything that she couldn't in that one moment without having a full-blown meltdown for her mother again.

Just like her mother did. However; they had to sedate her after just waking-up from the first coma. _The first coma._

Nurse Cindy took this as her cue to leave, and with bidding one last good-bye to each of them and wishing them good-luck to whoever one she left with a promise of being back shortly to check one last time before lights out for the both of them.

_Exactly, like what her mother did._ Castle thought, a wave of depression taking over his body and ruggedly-handsome features as he looked over at the picture on Emily's night stand of her and Kate, taken the night before the bomb went off by her v-tech digital camera.

Castle found the camera in the wreckage and had all of the pictures printed out at the drug store and each in different picture frames, with different words and designs on them, for her when she eventually woke-up.

Kate had a copy on her night stand in her room also, for whenever _she_ finally woke-up.

Hopefully someday soon, if not for Emily's sake, then at least for his, or for his sanity.

He was tearing up on the inside with having temporary full-custody of a two and three-quarter year-old, who would be going home to his loft to live in, in less than week. And he didn't know what to do.

_Hopefully she'll wake-up, and soon. _Castle thought as he plastered on a fake smile, for the child's sake and sanity.

His was gone.

* * *

**AN: WOW…So, I have absolutely NO idea where that just came from. Especially the ending. That was pretty dark, even with the E/C scene in there. If you have any request that you would like to see in any of the upcoming chapters just drop the request in a review or PM me. Either will do.**

**Review? **


End file.
